2007 Board 8 Newsroom
The 2007 Board 8 Newsroom was a topic series run throughout the year by transience in which he tracked all news-worthy events that took place on the board. The following is the complete text from his newspostings (minus the links to topics that have of course long since purged). June 15th, 2007 it all started with this... in a nutshell, it's a topic where The Beginning posted scantily clad pictures of his "girlfriend" that slowly escalated into porn. he lasted for a good while afterwards and only received a purgatory for it. the board praised Beginning as a hero or something, and I got this screenshot: then, Sess made this topic basically, it was a suicide via some mspaint comic he did. Sess did his usual "darn you cjay" stuff along with some rather hilarious, uh, antics. I thought this was a lot funnier than the stuff Beginning did, but eh. Sess was modded within seconds but seemingly everyone managed to see it. he was axed. then a few people started asking for links and got warned, I think. Gamma and hiko both got warned but I didn't see their messages, I'm just judging off what everyone else is saying. I, uh, think that's all. if I missed something someone will add it. oh, and since I've been lazy lately, we got the 36 millionth topic a couple days ago courtesy of neonreaper woo June 16, 2007 well, Ulti's got his game contest thing going. the first round was a classic trap match, OOT vs. Bad Dudes. there was a mini-controversy when the NGG topic got modded for offtopic, followed by Ults doing a tiebreaker despite the fact that OOT was ahead by two votes. the controversy was over why you'd run a tiebreaker -- if you're not going to re-run the poll on NGG, why do their votes matter? it didn't matter in the end though as OOT pulled off a win in the tiebreaker, sending the upstart Bad Dudes home early. this is as epic as I can make a user-made contest match sound. alas. other than that? uh, uh, yeah pretty much nothing has happened on this board that I've seen in a few days. June 20, 2007 I don't even know where to start here.. I'm sure you've noticed by now, but we now have ads within our topics. it's either after five posts or at the bottom of the page above the sponsored links. topics on MBH about the incident are being modded and no admin or moderator has posted about it, as far as I can tell. obviously there's a lot of outrage. apparently GF9 has it much better, but I haven't seen a picture yet. even adblock has a blank space, apparently. I imagine GameFOX will be fixing this in a few days, just like when we had the evil Sponsored Links. UPDATE: looks like Ceej saw the mass panic and moved them to the bottom right. so if anyone sees this tomorrow and is like "wtf happened yesterday this isnt bad", um, yeah. okay, everything seems to have settled down, so update 2: after the users panicked, Ceej decided to move the ads to the bottom right of the page as it is right now. then Ceej went all over the place getting reactions now the biggest annoyance is the page links being moved belowed the sponsored ads. that'll take some getting used to, but no big deal, really. June 25, 2007 WWE wrestler Chris Benoit and his family were found dead today, according to sources. here's the big topic with news updates as they came there's been a few trolling topics kicking Benoit fans while they're down, with Lady Ashe and Black Turtle being the main culprits. I don't think anyone has been warned or suspended yet. June 26, 2007 update! the Benoit topic hit 500 and, of course, an Ulti topic here's the updated details, if you don't want to wade through a bunch of posts/arguments: http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/2007/more/06/25/wrestler.dead.ap/index.html?cnn=yes ATLANTA (AP) -- Pro wrestler Chris Benoit strangled his wife and smothered his son before hanging himself in his weight room, a law enforcement official close to the investigation told The Associated Press Tuesday. just an ugly, unfortunate situation. it isn't often you feel sorry for the WWE. June 27, 2007 nothing comes to mind except that Brett finished his board 8 RPG June 29, 2007 eh, nothing going on. ertyu finally saw the 'let's see how many games ertyu's REALLY beaten' topic and had a mini-seizure over it. other than that nonsense, nothin' happening in the world of board eight. July 3, 2007 okay, I have no idea what's going on here. apparently someone on the pro wrestling board stole TimJab's wrestling card contest, board 8 kindasorta invaded the topic, and some arguments are still going on about it. not sure if any moderations are going to happen yet. oh, and Sess called the kid a naughty word and got axed: July 4, 2007 cyclo suicided for some reason or other July 5, 2007 post #400 million. several big social boards tried to get it, but it ended up being someone named RustyShackleford on a GBA board. he spammed the topic with bumps over and over until he got it, and the topic was moderated for being offtopic. now a lot of people are posting there and getting hit for offtopic as well. woo this is what we do for fun July 6, 2007 Leonhart4 has left us. July 8th, 2007 Lusty was on kosmo radio. 54 listeners joined in, with Sailor Bacon supposedly being one of them. I was on, too, but apparently I'm not cool enough to have my interview recorded. probably because nobody expected me to say anything hilarious! can't blame them, there's only one Luster. it'll probably show up somewhere tomorrow. July 13, 2007 harry potter spoilers are abound. a number of people have evacuated the board and a few others look to be trying to spoil others. back in 2005, a number of people ended up axed for hp6 spoilers, so maybe we'll see this happen again. awwwww yeah Since everybody keeps pestering me... CJayC | Posted 7/13/2007 7:34:54 PM | message detail 1) Quote Contest - Pretty much canceled. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the quality of the nominations was too, um, specialized. A lot of gaming of the nominations going on, so it was hard to get a feel for which quotes would actually do well and seed them properly. Plus, it was kind of hard to pick out 32 decent quotes from the lot. All is not lost, though, as I plan to find a good use for the submissions in the next few months. 2) Game Contest - Not this year. People do tend to get stuck on their favorite games, so I want just a little more distance before we do this one again to avoid a full repeat of the original results. 3) Character Battle - Nominations soon, contest likely to start September 1. Will be a departure from the previous years, just to mix things up a bit. Feel free to speculate wildly. July 16, 2007 a bunch of weird, random drama happened last night. MYC apparently suicided, maybe using HP spoilers? I don't know, I missed the topic and haven't really heard what happened or why. I saw the words Harry Potter though, so I figure it's spoilers! expect him/her back in 2-3 days, when accounts go to new user. a generic SSB argument exploded also, cokes's friend hung himself last night, he made a topic about it and then some people made jokes about it. drama ensued, most of which involved the words "serious business". oh, well. August 2, 2007 now that nominations are up, board traditions have started. traditionally, we do two things when noms go up: nomination tally - pretty obvious: post your nominations here and someone (usually a group of people) will keep track of who's leading the way in nominations. Guru Contest - this is basically a board-wide sig bet. after the brackets get closed, everyone posts their brackets in a topic and the winner gets everyone's signature for two weeks. last year, we added to it that the winner gets one of your nominations, and the winner last year (Rufus Shinra) picked Wario. so everyone who competed last year should be nominating Wario this year. some of the popular joke nominations I've seen this year: Bidoof (Pokemon), Matt (Wii Sports), and of course the Midgar Zolom. Nomination Rally Tournament winners: Mewtwo, Nightmare, Diddy Kong, Seifer, and Raiden (MGS2). some other popular nominations: Phoenix Wright, Gilgamesh, Fox McCloud, Akuma, Dan Hibiki, Midna, Balthier and countless others. you can find them all the nomination tally topic. courtesy of RPGuy, the current top 11 nominations: * Mewtwo: 67 * Ike: 52 * Matt: 50 * Wario: 50 * Phoenix Wright: 48 * Raiden: 45 * Bidoof: 44 * Knuckles: 43 * Fox Mccloud: 41 * Midna: 40 * Seifer Almasy: 40 hopefully nominations will close in a few days and we'll see a bracket in a week's time. that's what it'll need to be for the contest to start by the stated start date of September 1, since the bracketmaking period is usually 2.5-3 weeks. August 8, 2007 weird day. snowcampsoldier randomly closed his account today. no idea why - he doesn't even know, or if he does he hasn't told me. Mega Mana apparently tripped an auto-suspend with a censor bypass and then asked for a close account form, but didn't go through with it. he's currently suspended. apparently the board 8 magazine's been killed twice this week. the owner, TimJab, has killed because it's "too nerdy". a weird argument broke out in a topic about applemilk and he's been on tilt all week because of it. maybe someone will pick it up soon - I don't even really know what it is, only that people have been talking about it recently. in news that I actually understand and actually matters to me, nominations are still open. they should be closing soon - they'll need to if we're going to make Ceej's September 1 start date. August 14, 2007 BRACKET! this year's contest is very different - 128 characters, pick 2 to move in, have to get them correct in the right order. there's *tons* of impressions in the stats topic everyone seems really confused and has no idea where to start, so we just overanalyzed them one division at a time. lots of good stuff in there. highlights of the discussion board-wide so far are a ton of joke entries making it (Midgar Zolom, Matt, L-BLOCK) while Tifa, Seifer and probably a few other notables got snubbed. August 15, 2007 now that the bracket is out, we have a few traditions: Boards Odds Project (BOP): the BOP is simple: everyone posts their brackets. from there, somebody tallies the results and puts them in a downloadable excel file. in 2004 and 2005, Slowflake ran it. in 2006, Mastermage did the honours. for 2007, we have charmander6000. the BOP is great for finding out what the consensus is on certain matches. Oracle Challenge: run by King Morgoth and Kaxon, the Oracle is easily the most popular contest on the board. the goal is to predict the percentages of the winner. due to the new format, KM and Kaxon are scrambling to make changes to the scoring system in order to make the Oracle work for 2007. you can sign up on an Oracle Team here, but it's not necessary - all you have to do is post your predictions in the Oracle topic once predictions begin. Guru Contest: I posted about this already, but the Guru is just a giant sig bet. when the contest starts, Ulti or N will make a topic asking you to post your brackets. the winner gets everyone's sig for two weeks and a nomination of your choice. Wario is in the bracket this year largely due to the previous Guru Winner choosing for everyone to nominate him. as for the actual contest, there's a few matches that have gotten a bit of discussion. * Master Chief/Yuna/Luigi/Ganondorf * Alucard/Ness/Liquid Snake/Zidane * Thrall and lastly, Shake's doing an analysis topic that's getting a good amount of attention August 17, 2007 more andy drama. from here, it seems to have slowly permeated to other topics, so I'm not sure exactly what is going on. apparently he's "leaving board 8" again. tune in tomorrow for his triumphant return! August 21, 2007 not really board 8 news, but whatever - Next-Gen Gaming's whining seems to have paid off. the result? a name change and a social board. August 28, 2007 Metroid Prime 3 came out today. it got *gasp* an 8.5 from Gamespot! Silvercross also got suspended today for what is a 3KL at best. apparently his VIP status means that he cannot "socialize" on the boards, even though he's been doing that for years. the Guru Contest bracket posting topic was posted yesterday, too. get your brackets in by the weekend or you may be left out personal advice: double check your entries, because there's always people who mistype something or leave out a tiebreaker or something similar. September 4, 2007 first day of the contest is down. Rikku almost caused our first large upset on the first day, but Knuckles used his renowned day vote to pull off the win. Oracle Challenge average scores were: Knuckles the Echidna 30.32%, Rikku 21.59%, Vaan 13.50%, and Yoshi 34.62%. scoring has also been put to rest: 1 point for getting one character correct, 2 for getting both but in the wrong order, and 4 for getting both in the correct order. prediction percentages were TERRIBLE, and it's looking like this is going to be a very low-scoring contest. September 6, 2007 Frog vs Axel, summary can be found at Samus vs Frog vs Axel vs Kerrigan 2007 September 14, 2007 Phoenix Wright vs Bomberman, summary can be found at Magus vs Phoenix vs Bomberman vs Crash 2007 November 5th, 2007 board hit 100k posts today http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/4697/00nz0.jpg for all I know its a record here November 30th, 2007 today's "big news" was that a Gamespot editor supposedly got fired for a negative review of a game that was receiving a ton of advertising on Gamespot. it's a pretty scary claim - if you can't trust one media source, how can you trust any of them? credibility and all that good stuff. Gamespot, GameFAQs and ga-forum have "invaded" Eidos's forums, though I'm not really sure why. I imagine 4chan's joined in by now just because invasion is "epic lulz". other board 8 news... umm.. well, about 15 new top 50 user lists were made today. 10 more Phoenix Wright lists were made. Heroic Mario started playing another Final Fantasy game. a user contest started today, I think. in other words, an absolutely typical day at board eight. oh, we've got new boards. you can read MBA for all those boring new boards that no one will use within a few days. December 1, 2007 this was up for 5-10 minutes before being taken down. SBAllen explains: Just as an fyi, the poll that went live obviously wasn't supposed to. It was created as a poll to test a few things out and for some reason it was scheduled to go live. No, I didn't type it up and had nothing to do with it. There wasn't a site hack and there's no need for tin-foil hats or anything here, it was simply an internal mistake. This isn't the first time an unscheduled poll has gone live, though obviously this is one of the most... interesting ones. uhh, sure. whatever you say. Category:Board 8 Category:User Projects